User talk:Code1125
You've reached the Codester's talk! Feel free to leave a message! Newsletter I can easily handle my newsletter, meanwhile I am here. You can be in charge of it while I am gone or update it if I haven't. Also, the newsletter should update as soon something happens. P.S. Have you seen that now Club Penguin has a Spanish Version? Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 16:52, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I cant meet I cant get in your igloo. Please put on the map!! Sorry! Code, I'm really sry for not going to your party! I had school and i didn't realized that when I signed at your party page. Sorry!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 20:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Oops, again sry, i have dentist!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 20:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) sorry Sorry for not coming to your party frozen was full!The one and only guitar hero master! Talk to the guitar hero master! 21:01, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Join Join my shop!This is the link!The one and only guitar hero master! Talk to the guitar hero master! 21:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Oh No! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I forgot about your party! Please make it up to me, Code. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) chairman You are now chairman at my shop!The one and only guitar hero master! Talk to the guitar hero master! 00:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Merat Shop! Your now member of the Merat Shop! to add your card just copy and paste this: !--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 20:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) YAY you came back! =D --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 15:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ERG! Why Whyy![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Template Here you go, Code! = --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) To put it on your page, follow instructions below. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! RAWR! You were cool to hang out with. Have a good time on this wiki! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 17:30, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/7861/jakethejakeydog.jpg That's for my second-best-friend. Her dog's name is Jake. -Tawny Aword Internet:"You got an award"--Ced1214 Talk 15:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) NEW CHALLENGE! Hey Code1125! We're updating you about the new challenge called "User Page Hijinks". You are playing the role of Trent, remember? So, read the new challenge now! Oh, did I forget to put the Total Drama Wiki link? Try it now. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 00:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation FunnyText I did my best! ╔═════╗ ╔══╗ ╔════╗ ╔════╗ ╔════╗ ╔═══════╗ ║ ╔═══╝ ║ ╚╗ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔═══╗ ║ ║ ║ ╔══╗ ║ ║ ╚╗║ ╚══╗ ║ ╚══╗╔═══╗║ ╚══╗ ║ ╚═══╝ ║ ║ ║ ║║ ║ ║ ║ ╔╝║ ╔══╝ ╚══╗ ║╚╗ ╔╝║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔═══╗ ║ ║ ╚═══╗ ║ ║ ║ ╔╝ ║ ╚══╗ ╔══╝ ║ ║ ║ ║ ╚══╗ ║ ║ ╚╗╚╗ ╚═════╝ ╚══╝ ╚══╝ ╚════╝ ╚════╝ ╚═╝ ╚════╝ ╚═╝ ╚═╝ --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:55, September 8, 2009 (UTC) huh? what have you done wrong? bang jan who rocks 14:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Code Hey Code! Wanna be friends? If so, sign my page! Anyway, Sharkbate and me are good at website designs! We're working on the Polar Bear Club (If you haven't heard of it, it's Shark's game) right now! --[[User:Tickz|'Tickz']] Talk! ( ) 13:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :"Fine, we won't help you." (from Tickz and partially me) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on Saturday. For info: See here -Brookelas Ur Party Sorry I can't come. Can u change the time of ur party to 3:30 PST? PLZ? Message me if u can. -Brookelas party look at this Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! Partay Time ! New Years Eve Party *Where:My igloo *When: December 31st 3:00 EST *Why: To Celebrate The New Year *Server: Sherbert *HOPE YOU CAN MAKE IT --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 20:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) You're Invited! '''Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come!' --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for going to my wiki! =) I really appreciate it! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year Gift Happy Valentine's Day! Hey! Hey Code! I haven't talked to you in a while......ever sience March. So,are you comming to Shark's b-day party today? Also,when you are there,add Penguinnate2. That's me! Well,I am looking forward to seeing you at the party today! Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 12:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. No problem. If there's anything you want to ask, you can ask me or any other admin in this wiki. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Codester Wiki Remember that wiki you started up about a year ago called The Codester Wiki? Well, I have been making some edits there recently. In fact, before I made an edit in May 2010, the last edit was made 8 months ago. Eight months! So can you please come back and edit at the Codester Wiki before it practically, well, dies and gets deleted by Wikia. 00:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Johnny 115 Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Love your signature. I love your signature. AVADA KEDAVRA! Harry Potter books rule! 16:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Test GGD's signature test. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 11:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Here is your user pic i made... Here: Code1125PenguinPic.JPG|your Penguin! Buddy Request If you wonder who I am, I'm Johnny 115 from Club Penguin. I am under 13, so I can't make an account yet. I wanted to put down my penguin name under Wiki Buddies, but I am just asking if you can put me down just in case. Okay? Thank you. 00:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ About Brookelas and HHS They have both moved to the new wiki, at clubpenguinwiki.info HHS is now under the account "Nickelbackfan37" If you would like to cat them, I suggest that you visit that wiki... Have a nice day. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 23:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Code, I don't come to Wikia anymore, but yeah, you should contact me on the new wiki. But hey, I only come on for Logopedia! Cya around --Hal Homsar Solo Now I did, you wonder why? Why not before, you didn't try Gone for good, and this is it 07:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) (NickelbackFan37)